Hyperion
The Hyperion is a battlecruiser, currently commanded by Jim Raynor. It has a long and checkered history. History The Hyperion was originally a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser which crash-landed on a fiery planet near Umojan Protectorate territory, well out of range of Confederate hailing frequencies. It was originally commanded by Pollock Rimes.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). It became part of Arcturus Mengsk's Rebellion of Korhal — Mengsk had allied with the Umojan Protectorate and was currently located at Umoja. When the Confederacy destroyed Korhal IV with nuclear missiles, Mengsk renamed his organization the Sons of Korhal and Mengsk renamed the vessel the Hyperion and made it the flagship of his very small fleet. The Sons of Korhal The Hyperion became the mobile headquarters of the Sons of Korhal. It took part in several missions against the Confederacy, including one which resulted in the capture of ghost Sarah Kerrigan. During one mission, an officer was assaulted by a mole and a communication was broadcast to the nearby battlecruiser the Norad II, commanded by Edmund Duke. The Norad II blocked the Hyperion’ path, preventing it from escaping into warp space, then sent a boarding party. They were interested in arresting Mengsk as a terrorist and recapturing Kerrigan. The Hyperion could not fight back effectively due to the lack of weapons on its sides, but the Norad II was similarly hampered. Mengsk used that to his advantage, using a surprising attack form against the Norad II’''s flank, while Kerrigan and other soldiers dealt with the boarders. The ''Norad II was too heavily damaged to continue the assault, enabling the Hyperion to escape. The Hyperion maintained its status as the mobile headquarters of the Sons of Korhal during the war against the Confederacy.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Second Transfer of Command During the Sons of Korhal attack on Tarsonis, Mengsk betrayed his second-in-command Sarah Kerrigan, abandoning her to the zerg. Captain Jim Raynor defected with a approximately 400 soldiers as a result. The new force called itself the Raynor's Raiders. Desperately needing transport, the group headed to the Dylarian Shipyards of Dylar IV.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Mengsk dispatched General Edmund Duke in the Hyperion to stop Raynor, but Duke's forces were lured into the confined spaces of the shipyards, where the Hyperion was captured by a crane. Raynor's forces swarmed aboard, hijacking the Hyperion and several other ships. Raynor appointed Lieutenant Matt Horner as pilot of the Hyperion. Alliance with the Protoss Several weeks later, Raynor led the Hyperion and the small fleet to the world of Char, following the psychic screams of Sarah Kerrigan, who had been transported there by the zerg. Using shuttles, a number of troops, personally led by Raynor, descended to the surface, leaving Horner in charge of the Hyperion. The forces battled their way to Kerrigan, only to find she had already been infested, transformed into the Queen of Blades. She let the Raiders go, but initiated a covert assault on it and other ships in orbit over Char. Protoss forces commanded by Executor Tassadar arrived, and seeing terran vessels being taken over by the zerg, began destroying them. Horner was forced to execute a blind jump into warp space. While the Hyperion was away, Raynor's Raiders struck an alliance with Tassadar and the Dark Templar leader, Zeratul. The Raiders believed they were stranded on Char, but later discovered that the protoss had been hiding their ships. Meanwhile the Hyperion returned to Char, late due to errors caused by the rapid jump. The Hyperion made its way to Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Return to Aiur (in English). 1998. Raynor commanded the battlecruiser, helping to rescue Tassadar from the Conclave in return for the earlier assistance,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. and participating in the final battle against the Overmind.'StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the Brood War, the Hyperion, accompanied by a protoss fleet, rescued Arcturus Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate invasion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Later, the Hyperion spend some time on Shakuras, where Raynor was again contacted by Kerrigan.1999-11-19. Rock Garden. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11.2000-04-14. Mystique StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-08-26.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The Second Great War At the end of the Brood War, Hyperion, still the command of Jim Raynor, was the command ship and home base of Raynor's Raiders.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. The Hyperion saved Raynor and Tychus Findlay from Zerg Mutalisks and makes a safe jump to warp at from the surface.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. The Hyperion in StarCraft II In StarCraft II, the Hyperion continues to act as the command center for Raynor's Raiders. Its interior will be used between missions in the terran campaign of StarCraft II.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Interior The interior of the Hyperion is well-decorated with paintings and soft lighting, with wide corridors. However, the ship's interior is not as defensible as many other Battlecruiser designs, featuring numerous wide open stairways and hallways with no doors, allowing any boarded enemy free reign over a good portion of the ship. Known locations include; Armory The Hyperion's Armory is the favored hangout of Engineer Rory Swann. It also contains a simulator to test new units and a construction crane.2007-08-12. Official Features Summary. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-17. In StarCraft II, players can buy new unit technologies using money they've earned in the missions. Players will be able to "customize" their selections which suit their playstyles, for instance buying defensive upgrades for bunkers would suit a defensive playstyle.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Bridge The bridge of the Hyperion is where mission briefings take place. Matt Horner is usually stationed here. Despite the formalities, the bridge is regarded as "cozy", especially when compared to the more sparse bridges of other battlecruisers such as the Norad II. Views of outside planets and star systems can be seen by selecting the "viewscreen".Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Encyclopedia The encyclopedia contains information about the StarCraft universe and missions. Starmap The starmap contains information about planets (such as locations and features). Here missions are selected.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Cantina The ship houses an on-board cantina, where Jim Raynor has been known to drink. The cantina features TV sets (to watch the news) and a jukebox stolen from a bar on Mar Sara. Newly-introduced characters often congregate here.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Commander's Quarters The commander's quarters are reserved for the Hyperion's captain, as with any other capital ship. However, to suit Mengsk's tastes, they were installed with marble sinktops, porcelain tiles, faucets and fixtures, not to mention access to proper water as opposed to relying on a sonic cleanser. When Raynor became the ship's captain, the Raiders insisted that he take the quarters for himself, despite his objections. He considered having the room made more spartan, but knowing that it would take too long, resolved to put up with the comforts and try to concentrate on other things. Mess Hall The Mess Hall is where the ship's crew takes their meals. Game Unit StarCraft Compared to the typical battlecruiser, the Hyperion has a higher health point total (850 hit points) and a slightly more powerful attack. It is equipped with a Yamato Cannon. It has a better cooldown than a typical battlecruiser, according to testing and programs such as DatEdit. StarCraft II The Hyperion appeared in Wings of Liberty as a special battlecruiser (larger than the normal unit) at the end of the third mission, rescuing Raynor's Raiders from a swarm of zerg on Mar Sara and using the Plasma Torpedo ability. At least on the third mission, the Hyperion is not a playable unit.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Trivia The Hyperion is presumably named after the titan of the same name from Greek mythology, the son of Gaia and Uranus. References Category: StarCraft terran flagships Category: StarCraft II terran flagships